Home Away from Home (1-Year Anniversary Special)
by TGRickel
Summary: Julie has been living in Springdale for some time that she's starting to miss her old hometown and her old friends. In order to cheer her up, her father, her teacher, and her school friends decided to throw an American-themed party for Julie. Will it work or will it be a flop? Also features Dream5.


**Yo-Kai Watch: The Adventures of Julie Hathaway**

 **Home Away from Home**

* * *

It's a fine day in Springdale. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the air is warm but refreshing. A really good day for everyone to enjoy. Well, not everyone, that is.

In the Hathaway residence, Julie is simply lying on her bed, with nothing to do but to stare at the ceiling with a sad look on her face. She then opened a drawer on her desk and took out a framed picture of three girls. These three girls are Julie herself, Hailey, and Vanessa. Just looking at that happy picture made her even sadder by the minute.

'Man, it's been some time since I first moved to Springdale. I sure wonder what they are doing right now,' she thought before she was interrupted by Finkell, who is downstairs with Dollface and Racinyan.

"Finkell! Lunch is ready!" the Yo-Kai fairy maid called.

"Coming!" Julie called back as she got up from her bed and went downstairs.

* * *

At the dining room, Julie and her Yo-Kai roomies are having their lunch. While Finkell, Dollface, and Racinyan are eating, Julie barely touched her food as she played the fried chicken with her fork. Finkell noticed her current predicament.

"Something wrong, Julie?" she asked.

"Huh?" Julie turned to her maid. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You've been feeling a bit down today," Dollface said.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about something right now," Julie answered.

"About what?" Racinyan asked.

"It's none of your business," Julie replied as she started eating her lunch.

* * *

The next day, at school, as Mr. Johnson explains the lesson, Julie could only stare at the window to her left and didn't pay attention to what the teacher is saying.

"Excuse me, Julie. Is there something outside that you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Sorry sir," Julie said as the teacher resumed the lesson. Julie listened to Mr. Johnson this time but she slumped her head on her table.

Later, Julie walked down the hallway; she didn't notice that a picture fell out of her bag. She didn't even bother to stop and pick it up. However, Katie did pick it up and looked at the picture. It shows her and her two Allanbrooke friends, Hailey and Vanessa.

* * *

During recess, Nate, Katie, Bear, and Eddie noticed Julie sitting under a tree all by herself and reading 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

"What's wrong with Julie?" Bear asked.

"She's been like that the whole day," Eddie said.

"Maybe she got into a fight or her father went on another business trip or something," Nate guessed.

"I don't think so. Julie must be homesick," Katie said.

"How'd you guess, Katie?" Nate asked.

Katie showed the picture of Julie, Hailey, and Vanessa and pointed out, "I found this on the floor after it fell out of her bag. It's a picture of her and two of her old friends. And I know the reason why she is feeling this way."

"Of course. Julie has been living in Springdale for some time now that she missed her old friends back at her hometown in America," Eddie deducted.

"But what should we do to cheer her up?" Bear asked.

The four kids pondered for a moment until Nate got struck by an idea.

"I got it. Let's all throw a surprise party for Julie to make Springdale feel like home," Nate said.

"Great idea, Nate," Eddie replied. "But since it's a surprise, we have to keep it a secret from Julie. We'll also need help from our friends and Mr. Johnson to plan the party and Mr. Hathaway to keep Julie distracted."

"Well, then let's get started," Nate said as they started with their plan. "But we'll have to wait until 3 in the afternoon."

* * *

Eddie, Bear, and Katie told their classmates and their teacher that their throwing a party to cheer Julie up and they decided to help them. As for Nate, he called Mr. Hathaway via the phone in the office.

"Hello?" Mr. Hathaway called on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Hathaway, it's Nate," Nate replied.

"Nate? What is it?"

"Well, Julie is feeling a bit sad today since she missed her friends in Allanbrooke so my friends, Mr. Johnson, and I are throwing a party to cheer her up. Say, can you distract her for us? We don't her to ruin our party since it is a surprise."

"Okay. I will."

"Great."

* * *

Later, at the Hathaway household, Julie changed her clothes as she prepared herself to go out with her dad. She didn't know where but she was excited. Meanwhile, her Yo-kai roomies watched her.

"Julie, what are you doing?" Finkell asked.

"My dad told me that we are going out but I don't know where," Julie said before she headed out the door. Finkell, Racinyan, and Dollface looked at each other and shrugged.

Mr. Hathaway and Julie headed outside to have some fun father- daughter time together.

"So, where are we going?" Julie asked her dad.

"To the mall, Julie. I heard that last week, they just opened the café that you wanted to visit," Mr. Hathaway replied.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that," Julie remembered.

Father and daughter got in the family car and drove to Springdale Mall. Once the car is out of sight, Mr. Johnson peeked out of the bush he is hiding in.

"The coast is clear, kids. Let's get moving," he motioned the kids to enter the house, which is, in fact, unlocked. Once inside, they all started decorating the living room and the dining room with confetti and streamers with colors that represent the USA flag. They even helped in cooking the food and placing them on the dining table.

"What's going on here?" Dollface wondered.

"We're throwing a surprise party for Julie. It's a surprise for her," Whisper said.

Finkell realized why Julie left the house a while ago, "Oh, so that's why Julie left. You had to divert away in order for her not to spoil the surprise."

Whisper and Jibanyan nodded.

Mr. Johnson and the kids continue doing this until night finally fell. And this is the moment Julie and her dad are home.

"They're back. We better hide," Katie said as everyone hid under the tables, behind the curtains, or by the corners. Nate turned off the lights.

"Man, that was a great day," Julie sighed as she entered the house while holiding her empty smoothie cup.

"And it just got better," Mr. Hathaway added.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked

Mr. Hathaway turned on the lights as everyone got out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Julie dropped her cup in shock.

"Whoa! What's all this?!" Julie asked.

"It's a party, just for you!" Nate replied.

"We knew that you've been sad lately since you missed your old life in America so we decided to throw party to make yourself home in Springdale," Katie added.

"Guys," Julie muttered as she felt touched at what they did for her. "Thank you."

She and her classmates pulled each other in a group hug as Mr. Hathaway, Mr. Johnson, and the five Yo-Kai watched them.

With that done, everyone started partying happily through the night.

Suddenly, a teenage girl in black and white pops up into view and says, "It's time for some Yo-Kai Exercise."

 _Yodel yodel yodel yodel_

 _Yo-Kai deruken derarenken_

 _Yodel yodel yodel yodel_

 _Yo-Kai deruken derarenken_

 _Roll roll nakama ni roll_

 _Tomodachi daiji_

 _Yo-Kai Yo-Kai Yo-Kai Watch-chi-chi!_

 _Kai kai ki ki Kui kui kei kei_

 _Koi koi Yo-Kai Watch-chi-chi!_

 _Kyou wa asa kara neboushita_

 _Yume no naka de wa okita noni_

 _Doushite asa wa nemuinda?_

 _Doushite asa wa nemuinda?!_

 _Dowa haha!_

 _Y-o-K-a-i no sei nanone sou nanone_

 _Watch!_

 _Ima nanji? (Ichi daiji!)_

 _Whis~!_

 _Yodel yodel yodel yodel_

 _Yo-Kai deruken derarenken_

 _Yodel yodel yodel yodel_

 _Yo-Kai deruken derarenken_

 _Roll roll nakama ni roll_

 _Tomodachi daiji_

 _Yo-Kai Yo-Kai Yo-Kai Watch-chi-chi!_

 _Kai kai ki ki Kui kui kei kei_

 _Koi koi Yo-Kai Watch-chi-chi!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Anniversary, everyone! How are you all doing? Today marks the 1** **st** **anniversary of The Adventures of Julie Hathaway. You may be thinking about future chapters for some time now but this is the reason why I paused the story on the 10** **th** **episode (12** **th** **chapter). Anyway, don't forget to send me more Yo-Kai of your creations. Thanks and see you all later!**


End file.
